Rogue
|minions = Jameson (formerly), Evil Robot Charles, Evil Robot Adam, Evil Robot Rebecca, Evil Robot Brodi, Evil Robot Ace, Evil Robot Timmy, Evil Robot Eddie, Evil Robot Runt, Evil Robot Archibald, Evil Robot Artie, Evil Robot Stella, Evil Robot Martin, Evil Robot Abigail, Evil Robot Karen, Evil Robot Puggsy, Evil Robot Tibbs, Evil Robot Charlie, Evil Robot Killer|enemies = |likes = Power, revenge, the other evil robots, himself, money, scaring his enemies, using his lethal weapons, torturing Matthew and his friends, jewels, negative energy, abusing humans, ruin and chaos, obedience, Jameson (formerly), killing his victims,|dislikes = Matthew, humans, failure, Jameson, water, the failure and stupidity of his minions, Metal Matthew, Fangtooth, happiness, positive energy, the North Winds, flash photography, being discovered as a fraud,|powers = Physical Strength, high speed, intelligence, produce of different weapons, x-ray vision, flight, invulnerability,|weapons = Various lasers and guns, fists, boosters,|fate = Gets his power bank pulled out by Ben and Owen and is locked up in a government facility (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius; I, Evil Robot) Gets defeated multiple times}}Evil Robot Matthew '''(formerly known as '''Good Robot Matthew) is one of the main antagonists in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Evil Robot Matthew is one of Matthew's inventions that went haywire. When he was programmed to do good deeds, he became vengeful and insane about killing all humans and ruling the entire planet. Evil Robot Matthew attempts to ruin Matthew's reputation by framing him for President Otterson's murder and then when the time comes, he can kill Matthew along with his friends and he'll be able to take over planet Earth and rule it. Background Evil Robot Matthew was designed and created by Matthew. Evil Robot Matthew wasn't his name at first, he was named Good Robot Matthew. He programmed him to help people in need. And Matthew to Good Robot Matthew to the science fair and lucky for Matthew, he won the science fair. As for Good Robot Matthew, he was locked up in the lab for the next 20 years. Over those long 20 years, Evil Robot Matthew grew angry and vengeful. That's when he decided that he wanted to get even with Matthew. Somehow, he was able to reactivate himself then he reactivated his minions who were counterparts of Charles and the others. He then left the lab, plotting a way to get revenge on Matthew and his friends for his long and abusive imprisonment. Personality Evil Robot Matthew is the exact opposite of Matthew. He's evil, ruthless, greedy, arrogant, sadistic, manipulative and power-hungry. He has a strong and deep hatred of humans. Being a misanthrope, he attempts to kill all humans and let the robots rise and take over the Earth. Since Evil Robot Matthew is a robotic copy of Matthew, he can produce different kinds of lethal weapons and these weapons, he can use to murder humans. Evil Robot Matthew has a strong greed and he attempts to rule planet Earth in wealth. Even his evil plan had something to do with becoming a wealthy robot. He especially doesn't like sharing his money with his minions (mainly Jameson). When Jameson demanded Evil Robot Matthew for his money, he killed Jameson for disrespecting him and that he didn't need him anymore. Judging from his actions, Evil Robot Matthew shows no remorse after killing his victims. Evil Robot Matthew shows a true hatred of Matthew for locking him in his lab for the last 20 years and that he's succeeded so much without his help, making him feel useless. Feeling both sad and betrayed, Evil Robot Matthew decided to show how angry he is by devoting his life to be a ruthless and murderous supervillain. Evil Robot Matthew even acts cruel and disdainful towards robotic and polar opposite Metal Matthew. He even attempts to kill Metal Matthew since he's always helping Matthew and his friends protecting the world from him and his wrath. Physical Appearance Evil Robot Matthew is a robotic version of Matthew. They way that he's different from the Matthew copies is that he wears a black shirt and has red eyes. Appearances I, Evil Robot I, Evil Robot is Evil Robot Matthew and his minions' first appearance. After escaping the lab on a dark night, Evil Robot Matthew and his friends currently roamed in Animal Town thinking of a way to get revenge on Matthew for his long and abusive imprisonment. While he was working on his revenge plan, he was watching TV and he saw that President Otterson won his election, that's when Evil Robot Matthew had the idea to frame Matthew and his friends for murder and then when the time is right, he'll kill Matthew and his friends and he'll have his revenge. After Otterson's first day in the office, he went down to the basement to check on the walkie-talkies to make sure they were functional and once he was done, he was about to go back upstairs and go home. Before he got any further, Evil Robot Matthew shot Otterson with his gun filled poison flower juice and killed him. Evil Robot Matthew then wrote a confession letter saying that Matthew and his friends are responsible for killing President Otterson. Matthew and his friends were then arrested by the ATPD. Matthew then hired a lawyer named Jameson to get Matthew and his friends off the crime. But unfortunately, Jameson was secretly working for Evil Robot Matthew. By using illegal evidence to frame Matthew and his friends. After Matthew and his friends were pleaded guilty from the jury, they were sentenced to prison for the next 20 years which was the same amount of years that Evil Robot Matthew was locked in the lab. With Otterson dead, Evil Robot Matthew disguised himself as a black panther named President Black, so he can rule Animal Town without any interference from Matthew and his friends. Luckily for Matthew and the others, Ben and the others believed Matthew because thanks to Chief Yak, he found that the confession letter was a fake. They were then going to help Matthew clear his name. To keep his plan from being ruined, he threatened Officer Stripes to help him cover his tracks or he'll harm his family and friends. Thanks to Mayor Robinson, he was able to lock onto the security cameras and they caught Stripes in the act, that's when Matthew and the others decided to pay Stripes a little visit at the ATPD. Just as Stripes was about to reveal Evil Robot Matthew's plan, he shot Stripes in the back with his paralyzer ray, briefly paralyzing him. He then blasted back to the White Fur House before anyone saw him. Matthew and his friends followed Evil Robot Matthew back to the White Fur House. Once they got there, it was completely dark and everyone was asleep. Matthew and his friends were then able to figure that the true murderer is somewhere in the White Fur House. They then went down to the basement where they found a chart with pictures of places all over Earth such as: France, England, Beijing, and Australia. Evil Robot Matthew was planning to wipe out every single ruler on Earth, kill every inhabitant there and to repopulate the planet with robots and rule the planet. Just as about Matthew and his friends were going to take the evidence to the ATPD, Evil Robot Adam and Ace spotted them. Matthew and his friends quickly got aboard the president's plane and the flew all over Animal Town. Matthew and his friends were able to lose the evil duo. They then had the evidence they needed to foil Evil Robot Matthew. They took a shortcut through the airport which was right next to the ATPD. Before they got any closer, Evil Robot Matthew showed up in disguise and he politely asked Matthew to give him the evidence. Matthew then asked Evil Robot Matthew, how did he know his name when they just met and how did he found them. That's when Matthew and his friends started to walk casually to the exit but Evil Robot Adam and Ace were back at they were twice as angry as before. Matthew and his friends tried to hide but Evil Robot Matthew found them. Matthew then asked him why was he doing this to him and that's when Evil Robot Matthew took off his mask and revealed himself as the true murderer of President Otterson. That surprised Matthew and the others. He was then attempting to kill Ben and Owen for helping Matthew escape and he hoped that they had the evidence but they didn't, Matthew did. He threw Ben and Owen aside and he was attempting to retrieve the evidence and destroy and then kill Matthew. Matthew and his friends tried to escape in the X-15 but Evil Robot Matthew shot them down using his laser gun. As he was about to kill Matthew by shooting him in the head with his laser gun, he was shot away by a large wave of water that was from the fire truck that Ben and his friends were driving. They shot and shorted out all of the Evil Robots accept for Evil Robot Matthew, himself. That's when he was attempting to kill Owen's son, Fido by dropping him to his death. That's when Matthew tried reasoning with Evil Robot Matthew, so he can join the good side but he wouldn't listen because he said he loves being evil. He then punched Matthew in a fit of rage and then he dropped Fido. But Fido was saved by General Coby who was the bottom of the cliff, safe and sound. A surprised Evil Robot Matthew tried to wonder what happened but that's when Ben and Owen held Evil Robot Matthew down and Matthew opened his back up and they pulled out his power bank, shutting him down permanently. To keep him from going haywire again, he was locked up in a government facility. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Evil Robot Matthew does serve as a main antagonist in some episodes. After being shut down permanently, Evil King Matthew brought him and his minions back to life by using his evil magic, so, he continues to serve as an antagonist in the rest of the cartoon series. Trivia * Evil Robot Matthew's personality is shown to be more than artificial intelligence, he's also a ruthless gang leader since he's the leader of a group of evil robots who are programmed with artificial intelligence as well. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Alternate Forms Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Males Category:American Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Magic Users Category:Those brought back to life Category:Animated Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Politicians Category:Jaguars Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Machines Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors